


Dog Days

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast dogs on fast bikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

A smattering of footsteps trail down the road, past large mansions and pompous cars, past award winning hedges and black windows. They stop at the end of the road, lets the hush of the night descend once more before a misplaced snicker tears through the air. Growling ensues, angry sounds and hitches of breath snatched away by the frosty night air as the little group find their bearings.

"Is this the right place?" One asks, voice hushed and posture large and imposing, he looks all wrong next to the large gate and spiked fence, looks like he's going to get caught. Everyone has noticed the 'Beware Of Dog' sign and the trepidation in his voice is definitely justified, considering the wealth of the family beyond the front door and the surely lethal dog before it. Jax saunters closer, gets real close and peers into the pitch black garden through the gaps in the fence despite the hedge obscuring everything.

He's pulled back, shaken out of his habitual haze "Their guard dog is bad news, apparently he's an aspiring Police dog." one of the top tier guys warns, looks Jax in the eye and squints like he's _ever_ been caught. He hasn't, and he understood the warning the first time it was uttered on their way here so he shrugs out of the hold. "I just have to check for possible escape routes right?" He asks and gets a nod as an answer.

With a light jump, Jax scales the fence. The gaps between the spikes are tiny, but he doesn't miss and that's half a victory as he lands with a muted thud on trimmed grass. Silence withstands inside the garden, the expected hellish hound doesn't show and Jax almost wants to laugh. Is he inside the house maybe? Luckily for everyone that just makes Jax' task as easy as can be.

With bold courage he trots through the garden, hands buried deep in his pockets and victory tunes playing in his head as he asserts the house. It's needlessly huge, three stories and a rumoured basement too, as wide as two of the other houses on the street shoved next to each other. Jax has to admit, he's pretty impressed as he swings around the corner of the house and trails to the backyard.

But he's also pretty surprised this family is reckless enough as to not set up any surveillance gear, regardless of them having just moved in a week ago. It seems too lazy, like there's a catch to their delay. When he turns around another corner he notices a patio, it looks new and glossy even in the weak moonlight, the white wood sparkling like the pair of flashing gold eyes.

Jax halts, feels himself mentally shaking apart to the beat of his suddenly racing heart. Clouds roil and move, let light shine through just as the guard dog vaults over the railing and tears across the grass. Jax yaps, high and desperate as he turns on his heels and speeds through a wall of sudden adrenaline. It practically floors him, but not before the guard dog does, slams into him with a sturdy body and heavy weight and fastens Jax when he tries to squirm away.

He yelps at the force, tail beating wildly against grass and packed earth as the guard dog breathes all over him while he clutches at the neck of his shirt. Jax touches the side of his fist, places a hand against his chest but doesn't push, he doesn't want to die but he also wants to get free and he isn't sure how great his chances of escape are right now. Obviously docked ears twitch, gold eyes finding his in the dark and Jax' ears fall at the fierce expression. _Shit._

"Why are you here?" The guard dog asks, sounds genuinely perplexed and not at all unpleasant despite the fact that he just tackled Jax to the ground in less than 15 seconds flat. The grip on his shirt isn't even that tight Jax belatedly notices, berates himself for genuinely fearing for his life for a second. "You're not even going to ask my name?" Jax asks, feigns hurt and let's his hands fall away to rest atop the dewy lawn.

The guard dog looks faintly amused, as amused as you can look when you've got a trespasser held to the ground in the middle of the night and well aware there's more of them at any rate. "I am in no position to care about anything but your intentions." He says, sounds like he recites from memory rather than expresses himself, the words are accompanied by flashes of gleaming teeth.

Jax frowns, he really can't tell what breed the guard dog is in the dark, but then he figures that might be a good thing for him because the feeling he has right now reeks of trouble. Trouble with escape that is. "I was sent in to look for escape routes." He admits, weighs his own life higher than some shitty personal vendetta against a high profiling judge. The guard dog hangs above him, narrows his eyes as eerie shades sprawl across his face while he looms and assesses, makes Jax swallow in the face of his fierce presence.

He hangs for a little longer, apparently searching for something in Jax' expression, which he must have eventually found as he bounces up from the grass with a swift stirring of air, it tickles Jax' ears and makes him wonder what he's going to tell the rest, both the guys beyond the gate and the guys back at the nest. "You should get going before your comrades climb the gate, I bite." The guard dog offers offhandedly, returning to the shadows.

Golden eyes flash, and Jax picks himself up.

***

"I've already told you 10 times, the guard dog will crush your windpipe if you open any of the doors." Jax groans, head lolling atop the backrest of one of the numerous couches scattered in their hideout. All of the décor in here is high end, all sleek black leather and opulent marble and glass tops and most importantly, all stolen. Someone says something while Jax admires the gold leaf embedded in the bar, it's reminds him of a vivid gaze and it takes a knock to his head to draw him back from his memories, "You gon' rejoin us any time soon, pup?" A gnarly pitbull laughs, the sound rattling in his throat as his jaws snap around the sound. Jax shutters.

"I still think it's best to put off the mission until you're at least sure what breed it is, and if anyone here can outrun whatever it is. And, as I said _before_ , what I caught was upright ears, dot brows and golden eyes." He tamps down on his annoyance to keep from growling, he's tried and this 'meeting' or whatever has drug on for far too long, the dogs gathered at the table not at all interested in the judge, or the guard dog standing between them and him. "It didn't look burly, and the ears were pretty short so they're probably cropped, my guess is dobberman."

Jax shifts from his seat, gets up and straightens his jacket before stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. "And if I'm right, everyone here is fucked." He offers helpfully, wrinkling his nose slightly at the memory of his attempted escape yesterday and how pathetic the result had been. Their gang didn't even have any dobbermen within their ranks, the breed far too menacing and single-track minded to bond with and protect an entire pack, even when they were as docile as the one Jax had the joy of making acquaintances with last night. "If that's all, I'm out." He barks cheerfully, tail swaying lazily as he finally escapes his dreadful company.

***

"Mr. Guard Dog?" Jax singsongs, voice loud and goading as he lightly rattles the front gate in an attempt to garner attention, silence answers him and he whines, short and sharp, before his ears perk up at the slightest sound somewhere in the darkness spread out before him. "What are you doing back here?" Comes a question, apparently Mr. Guard Dog isn't interested in making a physical appearance and Jax' ears droop a little. "Show yourself and I'll tell you." Jax offers in lieu of a greeting, the fact that a greeting wouldn't even be appropriate completely escaping him.

The guard dog sighs, grass rustling as he calmly makes his way towards the gate. He gets up real close, Jax' grip tightening on the steel warming against his palms and he steps a little closer. This is dangerous, both of them very well capable of scaling the puny gate, and now Jax is one hundred percent sure that his assumption is true, it's most definitely a dobberman gazing back at him. "Do I have to ask again?" He urges, yawns loud and clear and Jax thinks he might have woken him up, but who cares he can sleep later. "I got lost."

Another sighs escapes the black dog, gaze softening around the edges and one hand coming up to comb through unruly hair. He doesn't answer but Jax can tell he thinks he's lying, not that it matters much and he finally lets go of the gate. "What's your name?" He ventures, does it confidently and tries to sound like he wasn't completely powerless and scared out of his mind just yesterday. A tiny eyebrow rises, a look of raw suspicion rising to the dobberman's face, he obviously doesn't trust Jax and with good reason too. "Sorry that was impolite, I'm Jax." Jax offers cheerily, shoves a hand through the gaps in the gate just to have the other shy away.

 _Wary_ , is the first word that springs to mind, but it only makes him more determined and he himself isn't even sure _why_. "You're also really loud." The guard dog offers, ears and eyes twitching as he jerks his head in the direction of the house, it's an obvious warning, but Jax still isn't sure why the damn dog didn't eat his face last night, nor why he's willingly indulging an obvious outlaw, he doesn't seem like the type for chit-chat at all. Jax winces at his words, knows he has no volume control and even his whispering could probably count as bellowing.

Jax asks for his name again, tail lowering when a sharp look is all he receives, and eventually he draws away from the gate with an off-handed "See you again soon!" And he hears a bark for him to stick to the roads he's used to. As if.

***

Jax follows his advice, getting lost after meetings more often than not and wandering about in a daze until he catches sight of a street he knows. It's a total coincidence he ends up at the end of a particular road lined with mansions more often than not, complete coincidence. "This is the fifth time in three weeks, you know that right?"


End file.
